Un regalo en el armario
by SoulLinker
Summary: 2759, con leve lime. Era como si se lo hubieran dejado en bandeja de plata, el no sacarle provecho era algo absurdo. Además, ambos estarían agradecidos de aquella broma. Gekokujou.


**Disclaimer**: El anime/manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, todos sus personajes y contenido pertenecen a Akira Amano.

**Pairing**: 2759. Una OTP es una OTP, y se debe alimentar. Tsuna/Gokudera :3.  
**Advertencias**: Yaoi, un poco de lime al final, uhm. **He usado a los personajes en 20!years** :3.

* * *

Se sentía cansado, en extremo cansado. Los últimos cuatro días no habían sido fáciles ni para el más capacitado, muchos habían caído en la madrugada del segundo día, incapaces de continuar con esa locura y no sabía cuánto más iban a mantenerse en pie los que quedaban.

...Porque su cumpleaños hace días que había pasado, y su Familia se no se concentró en otros asuntos que no fueran fiestas y celebraciones a lo bestia, aludiendo al hecho que cumplir los veinte años era fantástico. Invitaron a representantes de las Familias aliadas para divertirse en grande, incluso algunos de los Varia habían parado allí (sólo por la cantidad abrumadora de alcohol que sus guardianes habían reunido). La música no había parado un segundo desde la madrugada de ese Catorce de Octubre.

Y, siendo sinceros, su cuerpo ya no daba más. Así que dejó silenciosamente la sala (aunque francamente nadie se iba a percatar de aquello en medio del tumulto) y se encaminó hacia sus aposentos, necesitaba con urgencia su cama.

Desvistiéndose en el camino una vez dentro de su cuarto, dejando sólo la ropa interior, se encaminó hacia su armario para coger su pijama, cuando abrió las puertas de roble quedó... simplemente impactado.

Se sonrojó con la visión que tenía en frente, abriendo y cerrando la boca incrédulo. Porque su querida Mano Derecha estaba allí dentro, amarrado y con mordaza en la boca, sólo usando los pantalones de ese día. Esa una imagen bastante erótica, si se lo preguntaban.

— Go-Gokudera-kun.— le llamó suavemente, pues parecía estar dormido. Se pregunto quién sería capaz de hacer eso, es como si lo hubieran envuelto en un papel de regalo listo para servirse. Sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, y agradeció el estar solo.

Le quitó la mordaza y se ocupó de sus manos atadas sobre su cabeza, liberándolas. Fue ahí cuando el joven Tormenta abrió sus ojos y forzando su vista enfocó hacia el frente.

— ¿Déci~wo? — logró balbucear, demostrando claramente sus síntomas de embriaguez. Y Tsuna no pudo evitar sentirse expuesto ante la cristalina mirada de su compañero.

— S-Sí, dame un segundo y te sacaré de ahí. ¿Quién te hizo esto? — inquirió su Jefe, notando bajo sus brazos que el torso de su Guardián estaba pegajoso, con cuidado le tomó el olor esperando que fuera Ron o quizá Limoncello. Pero no, aquello tenía un olor dulzón y muy caramelizado al paladar. Oh, Dios... realmente le habían dejado en bandeja a Gokudera allí, porque le habían derramado almíbar encima.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — preguntó el más alto, más lúcido que antes.

— En mi habitación, Gokudera-kun...

Y por fin, como si le hubieran dado unos shocks eléctricos para reanimarlo de un paro cardíaco, espabiló y logró soltarse del agarre de su Jefe. Tambaleando y viéndose obligado a afirmarse en la alta cama para no caer. Recién había notado su estado, y creyendo lo peor de haber insultado a su Décimo (sólo por verlo en ropa interior y verse a sí mismo), atinó a pedir disculpas una y otra vez.

— Lo siento, lo siento. No merezco ser su Mano Derecha.— exagerando la situación inclinaba su cabeza una y otra vez. Tsuna se apresuró en tomarlo de los hombros para calmarle.

— No pasa nada, en serio.

— No lo merezco, no lo merezco. — repetía una y otra vez.

— Gokudera-kun, ya basta...

— El Décimo es muy amable, no lo merezco.— El muchacho de la Tormenta no lo escuchaba.

— Gokudera-kun...

— Renunciaré, eso haré.

Ese fue el colmo para Tsuna. — ¡Hayato! — le llamó su Jefe, tomándolo de las mejillas para que le encarase. Gokudera abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al escucharlo; jamás le había llamado así. Pasaron uno, dos minutos y ninguno dijo palabra. Tarde se percató Tsuna de que la escena era demasiado malpensable para cualquier individuo que entrase allí.

Bajo la intensa mirada de su Guardián y un tanto nervioso, sonrojándose de paso, le soltó el rostro con un ademán de disculpa, lo que no se esperaba era el rápido movimiento de su compañero al sujetarlo de su nuca con una mano, su mejilla con la otra y fundiéndolos a ambos en un beso que esperó años para llegar a consumarse.

Tsuna se dejó llevar por el suave roce de labios, correspondiendo igualmente. Gokudera se podía declarar en éxtasis al notar como le correspondía el gesto, acariciando su mejilla suavemente sin atreverse a llevarlo más allá. Se separaron cuando sintieron que era humanamente necesario, porque de ser por ambos, se hubieran quedado así por mucho más tiempo.

— Dé-Décimo...— suspiró quedamente Hayato notando como las manos de Tsuna se movían con gracia sobre su blanquecina piel al recostarlo sobre la cama, esa vez fue el castaño quién inició el segundo beso, en una muda súplica porque las palabras sobraban. Le comenzó a quitar el pantalón, para quedar en igualdad de condiciones, mas fueron las mismas manos de Gokudera quienes le detuvieron. Se le notaba claramente en los ojos _"No tiene por qué hacerlo". _

Se descolocó al notar como su Jefe reía quedamente, soltando su agarre y continuando con su labor. Esa había sido su respuesta, y Hayato no podía estar más contento con aquello.

Se sonrojó furiosamente al momento que Tsuna se empeñaba en dejar rastros sobre su pecho, saboreando, era tal imagen para el pobre cerebro de Guardián que le superó con creces su autocontrol, dejándolo dolorosamente excitado y queriendo hacerse con el control. Pero el castaño tampoco iba a ceder tan fácilmente, con un ágil movimiento se posicionó entre las musculosas piernas de su compañero, ahora amante, haciendo una dura fricción entre sus intimidades que les arrancó guturales gemidos a ambos.

Con las manos temblorosas del placer, Vongola Decimo dirigió una de sus manos hacia la abultada excitación de Gokudera, en un principio masajeando con suavidad y luego alternando la velocidad y presión, para Hayato aquél era el paraíso mientras apretaba los dientes intentando contener inútilmente sus gemidos, dejándolos libres después de muchos intentos fallidos. Se estaba sintiendo desfallecer al sentir cerca su orgasmo, sin aguantar más tiempo de hizo de las manos de su Jefe, besándolo con más salvajismo que nunca mientras ahogaba su grito en medio del beso.

— Lo siento, n-no aguantaba...

Tsuna le miró sonriente.— Ya lo sabía.— y le besó de nuevo. Demostrando que no se retractaba de sus acciones, y ambos dejaron libre lo que venían guardando hace más de cinco años en una noche de que ninguno se iba a arrepentir.

* * *

Los comentarios son lindos, ¿saben? :D.


End file.
